


Nightly Visits

by SpaceButterflies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dialogue Light, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, marinette is tired enough to want to enter a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceButterflies/pseuds/SpaceButterflies
Summary: Marinette decides to camp on her balcony. Chat Noir decides that's not the best idea.





	Nightly Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStainedDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStainedDreamer/gifts).



> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICKY ILU

It was early evening, and Marinette could be found sitting on her balcony, her head resting on her arm as she stares out over the town. She closes her eyes with a tired sigh. Marinette had been working so hard lately. Between school, helping around the bakery, and her duties as Ladybug, she was really worn out. Just earlier that day she had fallen asleep during her lunch break, using Alya as a pillow.

An akuma that she and Chat Noir faced earlier that day had taken a lot out of her too. Usually things went back to normal for everyone after she had purified the akuma, but she was already so rundown from before, that all the fight did was add to her exhaustion.

"I feel like I could sleep for a year," She mumbles. "Maybe I will."

"That's a coma, Marinette." Tikki points out, sitting on her arm.

"Sounds great." Marinette says through a yawn. The last thing she hears is a sigh from the Kwami before dozing off.

 

Chat Noir lands on the top of a building, smiling as he takes in the night air. He sits down, letting his legs dangle over the edge. He was supposed to be at home, not running around the city at nearly eleven at night, but, he just couldn't sleep. He had to much pent up energy, and he had to do something to blow it off. The ears on his head twitch when he sees Marinette on her balcony across the street, leaning on the rails with her head on her arms. 

Swiftly, Chat Noir makes his way over to her, landing carefully as to not wake her once he realizes she's asleep. He's unsure if he should wake her, or just find a blanket and cover her up so she doesn't catch a chill. But, seeing her shiver makes up his mind. Stepping up to her, Chat Noir kneels down and gently shakes her shoulder.

"Marinette?" He softly calls her name. "Marinette, it's too cold out here, you'll get sick." He says. She groans in response, trying to slap his hand away. "Mari..." This time he pokes her cheek with a clawed finger, a fond smile forming on his face when she opens her eyes.

"What?" She asks with a pout on her face. "I'm trying to sleep, Chat."

"I don't think outside is a good place for that, Princess." Chat answers, tilting his head to the side. "You'll catch a cold." He blinks when Marinette simply holds her arms out.

"You woke me, you can take me inside." She points out. "It's the gentlemanly... Gentle _catly_ thing to do."

Chat Noir smiles. "Can't argue with that." He scoops her up into his arms, carrying her princess style inside her bedroom. He gently sets her down on the chaise lounge, pulling a throw blanket over her lap. He sits on the floor, resting his arms on the lounge, and his head in his arms, purring when Marinette pets his hair.

 

Not a word is said between them, the only sound made or heard was that of Chat Noir's purring, and a steady rainfall on the roof. He moves closer to the lounge, and to Marinette, his arms snaking around her waist, and he hides his face in her stomach. Marinette runs her fingers along the shell of the leather cat ear on his head.

These visits were becoming more and more normal, they were nightly at this point. Whenever Chat Noir was upset, or when Marinette needed a friend, he always came to her. Some nights they'd just star gaze, others they'd talk each others ears off about who knows what until either he had to leave or she needed to go to bed. And some nights, like tonight, was spent in silence, simply enjoying one another's company.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep before our visit." Marinette mumbles.

Chat Noir shakes his head. "It's purrfectly fine, Princess." He says, voice muffled by her shirt. "Sleeping Beauty needs her sleep, after all."

Marinette snorts, leaning back on the pillows. She lets out a content sigh as she runs her fingers through soft blonde hair, eyelids drooping. She yawns, closing her eyes as Chat's purring lulls her to sleep. After sometime, he pulls away from her, moving to sit on the edge of the lounge. Carefully, Chat brushes her bangs from her face, allowing his fingers to linger. 

"Goodnight, Chat." She says, rolling onto her side.

Chat Noir smiles fondly when she begins snoring softly. He kisses her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Marinette."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Miraculous Fandom, I hoped you enjoyed this short little fic I wrote for my friend's birthday. I have an au or two planned, so be on the look out for those (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> Stay Miraculous!


End file.
